El Angel Destructor y El corazon de la Vía Láctea
by M. Chiba
Summary: Segunda pt de El lado obscuro de Sailor Moon. Porque en ausencia de la luz la oscuridad prevalece y ella es la obscuridad en persona. ¿Su objetivo? Que paguen el sufrimiento causado.
1. Destino

_El lado obscuro de Sailor Moon: El Ángel destructor y el corazón de la Vía Láctea._

Capitulo 1

Destino

- ¿Entonces eso ocurrió? – Preguntaba Ilithya incrédula por lo que Dama le decía– Ahora la hemos metido en un gran problema, por lo que se y que alguna vez me comento Azura, ella quería regresar al lado de Darien, pero este jamás lo permitió, y si es verdad lo que tú dices, entonces hemos creado un monstruo…

- ¡Claro que es verdad! Yo estuve presente cuando todo ocurrió…

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! – decía Serena al ver que había sido raptada –_

_- después de que te diga de que se trata, créeme, cambiarás de opinión… - le decía Dama mientras su apariencia cambiaba – ¿Te soy conocida… Sailor Moon?_

_- ¡No puede ser, tu eres Galaxia! ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? _

_- Lo voy a decir rápido así que pon mucha atención… - dijo en voz baja – necesito tu ayuda, debemos acabar con…_

_- ¡Debemos acabar con la maldita de Azura! – intervenía Agatha, la cual entraba a la habitación – Eso es lo que tú nos ayudaras a hacer, se de buena fuente que tú la desprecias tanto o más que nosotras, así que te pedimos tu ayuda, además eso te convendría ya que si ella es destruida tu puedes quedarte con ese hombre, puedes quedarte con Darien… - decía ingeniosamente al ver la reacción que Serena hizo al escuchar ese nombre – ¿no es así Dama?_

_- Ahhh, si, así es… debes ayudarnos a acabar con ella, después de eso no habrá ningún impedimento para que reconquistes a Darien. – Dijo Dama con cierta frustración ya que eso iba en contra de todo lo que había planeado –_

_- solo así podrás ser feliz a su lado… solo así… - persuadía Agatha – ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ayudarnos?_

_- ¿Solo así podremos ser felices? Si esa es la única forma… acepto. ¡Si, quiero acabar con Azura!_

_- Bienvenida a la legión… Serena. – finalizo Agatha –_

** FIN FLASHBACK**

- Todo se está complicando, ahora debemos tener más cuidado, ella es poderosa y si ese poder lo utiliza Gerard, entonces todo será más complicado de lo que ya es… - decía Ilithya con miedo –

- Lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo eh pensado? Solo espero que él no le haya dado el poder del…

- ¡Calla! ¡Eso no lo haría jamás! Será mejor que hablemos en otro momento… ¡mira, allá viene Kakyuu! Y veo que trae invitados. – decía muy preocupada por el hecho de pensar en que todo lo que estaban haciendo seria en vano –

- ¡Hola chicas! Miren a quienes traigo conmigo… - decía Kakyuu mientras se sentaba junto a Galaxia –

- Hola Ilithya… hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿Verdad? – le decía un chico de pelo castaño atado a una cola de caballo –

- Hola Taiki… - decía sonrojada esta – tienes razón, hace mucho que no los veía, ¿y cómo han estado?

- Seiya está bien, bueno hace mucho que no lo vemos, pero solo te podemos decir que el está bien… - respondía pícaramente Yaten – además, tengo entendido que ya lo has visto, ¿o me equivoco?

- Bueno… pues yo… - respondía sonrojada por el simple hecho de recordar a Seiya –

- Ya déjenla, ¿Qué no ven que se ha sonrojado? – Decía un tercero que entraba a la habitación – tranquila, ellos solo lo hacen por molestar…

- Gracias Seiya por venir – decía Kakyuu – agradezco que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros.

- Así que ustedes son los Three Lights, los recuerdo muy bien, me da gusto que se unan a nosotras – intervenía Galaxia – ahora será menos pesado el solucionar todo esto.

- tienes razón, tienes razón… -secundaba Ilithya mientras veía fijamente a Seiya y este a ella –

_En otro lugar…_

- ¿en qué tanto piensas Darien? ¿Sabes? Desde hace unas semanas te eh visto algo distraído, parece que te desconectas de la realidad, vamos amigo, dime que es lo que sucede… ¿No me digas que te has peleado con tu novia?

- ¿perdón? Ah, lo siento, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que no sé nada de ella, parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, además otras cosas me preocupan, solo es eso… - decía Darien triste al recordar a Azura – solo espero que todo se solucione pronto, eso espero.

- Darien, Darien, Darien… ¿Por qué no le llamas? Me imagino que sabes donde vive ¿no?

- Pues si pero…

- ¡pero nada! Anda, ve, búscala, tal vez algo le paso y tu aquí esperando que ella aparezca de la nada y te diga "perdón por no haberte llamado ni nada por el estilo pero es que estaba enferma o cualquier otra cosa y como tu jamás me buscaste decidí venir a decirte el motivo por el que no te podía ver" ¡no Darien! Piensa un poco, anda ya, vete, ¿Qué tal si de verdad está enferma?

- Tienes razón… entonces nos vemos después, adiós Andrew…

- Ay Darien, me sorprende de ti…

- ¿Disculpa? – Decía secamente una rubia – ¿Me podrías dar la cuenta?

- Por supuesto… ¿Serena? ¡Hola! Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí… - le decía muy feliz Andrew – ¿dime que es lo que te trae por aquí?

- Nada, por favor mi cuenta… - respondía con desdén –

- Ok, aquí esta… - dijo sorprendido por el modo en que esta se comportaba –

- quédate con el cambio… - decía mientras se daba la media vuelta sin ni siquiera despedirse de el –

- Que raro… se ve algo extraña… pero bueno, ahora hoya todos se ven de esa manera, en fin…

_Fuera del departamento de Azura…_

_Darien no sabía exactamente qué era lo que hacía ahí, pero en definitiva tenia bien claro que debía disipar su duda con respecto a ella pues desde el enfrentamiento con Agatha lo único que recuerda es que despertó y se encontraba recostado en su cama, así que de lo demás no tenía ni la mas mínima idea; así ahora realmente decidido toco el intercomunicador del departamento de Azura y espero respuesta, no la obtuvo, así decidió tocar de nueva cuenta, pero de la mima forma que en la primera ocasión, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, de pronto alguien que estaba detrás de él disipo por completo la duda que le aquejaba desde hacía varias semanas…_

- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte? – decía una chica pelirroja que se dirigía a Darien amablemente –

- ¿Azura? – Preguntaba sorprendido – ¡Eres tu Azura! – Decía para luego abrazarla fuertemente – me alegro de que estés bien, no sabes la angustia que eh vivido al no saber nada de ti…

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Decía Azura confundida por la manera en que Darien le había hablado – Porque creo que yo no lo conozco, de todos modos, dígame si puedo ayudarle…

- Azura ya te habías… demorado… ¿Qué haces aquí Darien? – Preguntaba Ilithya que venía acompañada de Seiya – tu no deberías estar aquí.

- Ilithya que bueno que te veo, ¿me podrías explicar que es lo que sucede con Azura? Es que ella… - preguntaba muy confundido por la manera en que ella actuaba con él, ya que al parecer actuaba demasiado raro –

- Oye Azura, ¿porque mejor no vamos a dejar las cosas con Dama? Yo te acompaño – le decía Seiya muy afablemente –

- Ni se te ocurra llevártela… - sentenciaba Darien con una mirada frívola hacia Seiya – y menos tu…

- Vámonos Seiya… - intervenía Azura al ver la reacción de Darien ya que no comprendía absolutamente nada – te veo arriba Ilithya

- Si, en un momento los alcanzo. – Dijo al ver que Seiya y Azura se metían al edificio – ¡No debes estar aquí! ¿Sabes todo lo que pones en riesgo al venir como si nada para ver a Azura?

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió? Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa, o de lo contrario vendré todos los días, así que será mejor que expliques… - decía Darien molesto por el simple hecho de que no entendía el porqué se comportaban de esa manera con él –

- Mira, solo lo voy a decir una vez, ahora no hay nada que tu tengas que hacer por Azura, en un principio fue buena idea que estuvieran juntos, pero después de todo lo que paso, ella estando a tu lado se vuelve vulnerable, así que será mejor que no la busques, ella ahora no es quien tu conociste, ella ahora tiene algo demasiado importante por cumplir, y si tu estas a su lado, créeme, ella no podrá cumplirlo, así que de la manera más amable te pido, te ruego que no la busques, que no le hables ni nada por el estilo, de verdad, por el momento no puedo decirte nada, pero solo te adelanto que debes prevenir a tus amigas, diles que ahora si se preparen para la verdadera batalla… y de nueva cuenta, aléjate de Azura…

- ¿Es que acaso ella regreso a la legión y por eso no me quieres cerca? Lo sabía, sabía que ella había regresado, pero todo es por mi culpa, debo hablar con ella, por favor déjame hablar una sola vez con ella…

- no insistas, y tienes razón, decidimos regresar a la legión ahora que Agatha está muerta, decidimos que regresar era buena idea, así que ahora por ese solo motivo no la puedes ver, ella ahora es tu enemigo, ahora somos tus enemigos, así que prepárate para la batalla… - dijo Ilithya mientras de daba la media vuelta para entrar al edificio –

- ¡Pues entonces así será! Pelearemos, y si esa es la única manera de que la pueda ver, ¡Así será! Pelearé hasta verla, porque ahora somos enemigos…

- _siento que todo sea de esta manera Darien, pero de no ser así ella no podrá con lo que se avecina… no podrá. _– Pensó Ilithya mientras escuchaba las palabras de Darien, que mas de desprecio eran de frustración al no poder ver a Azura –

_En algún lugar de Tokio…_

- ¿Dónde te habías metido preciosa?

- salí a dar un paseo, ¿tienes noticias de ellas?

- no, desafortunadamente ellas se están escondiendo demasiado bien, pero poco les durara ya que comenzaremos a atacar, tengo algo para ti… - decía el hombre mientras le extendía unos brazaletes color oro con unas piedras en color azul y verde – Necesitamos un poco mas de energía y esta es la mejor manera de obtenerla, así que esta será tu primera tarea, quiero el alma elemental de los guerreros que se encuentren en este planeta…

- Está bien, te traeré sus almas. _Ahora no solo tu pagaras el daño que me provocaste, sino también ellas, por haberme abandonado cuando más las necesitaba… _- pensó – solo tengo algo más que decir, el alma del guardián de la tierra será respetada, ¿está bien?

- Si me traes todas las demás, hecho… dejare que le conserves, junto con su dueño – decía entre risas – pero apresúrate, debemos comenzar ya antes de que el Loto regrese a su dueño…

_En el departamento de Darien…_

- _¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera conmigo? _– pensaba Darien mientras sostenía entre sus manos un cristal en forma de Loto color plata – debo guardar muy bien esto, Ilithya sabe a la perfección que yo todavía lo tengo, así que será mejor que lo guarde muy bien _o si no Azura vendrá personalmente por el… Azura._

_**Continuará…**_


	2. El alma elemental

Capitulo 2

El alma elemental

_A pesar de que dentro de ella algo había cambiado, no podía negar que el poder que le había otorgado Gerard le hacía comportarse de una manera extraña, tanto que en ocasiones provocaba que esta sintiera como su ser se llenaba de rencor, de odio e ira hacia Darien, pero Serena tenia la firme razón de que todo eso sería pasajero, que todo lo que ocurría era por una razón demasiado simple: recuperar el amor de Darien, volver a ser la feliz pareja que tiempo atrás fueron, que todo el sufrimiento era pasajero y que esta vez nada ni nadie los separaría jamás…_

- Te presento a las personas que te ayudaran en lo que necesites – le decía Gerard mientras entraba en la habitación de Serena – Ellas son Atala y Sora, ellas de ahora en adelante harán lo que tu les ordenes, ¿Qué te parece?

- Oh, gracias… - respondía Serena distraída mientras miraba a las chicas que tenia frente a ella ya que ambas vestían de la misma manera que vestía Azura, tenían unos trajes de color gris en Atala y Rojo en Sora, solo que estas no tenían mascara alguna – solo espero que sean realmente eficientes…

- No lo dudes…- respondía Sora – es por eso que se nos fue asignado el servirte.

- Bien… entonces, que comience la cacería… - dijo silenciosamente Serena mientras salía de la habitación –

_En el templo Hikawa… _

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? – Preguntaba incrédula Rei debido a lo que Darien le había dicho – Pero… ¿Cómo es que ella regresó a la legión? Pero bueno, no se podía esperar otra cosa de ella, ahora dime tú, ¿te encuentras bien?

- La verdad no, pero voy a estarlo – respondía este algo melancólico – además, ahora lo que realmente me preocupa es que Ilithya sabe que yo tengo el Loto, así que si decide venir por el… si con ella viene Azura… yo… yo… yo no podré hacerles frente, no podré…

- tranquilo, podemos ocultarlo en otro lado, en uno que jamás se imaginen – intervenía Lita – tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Haruka y a Michiru, ellas nos ayudarán…

_Tiempo después…_

- Solo hay una forma de hacer eso… - decía Michiru mientras sostenía entre sus manos un cristal en forma de flor de Loto – además también de esa manera no se verá afectado el poder del cristal, ¿Están de acuerdo que se haga así?

- Por mí no hay problema – decía Rei mientras miraba a las demás en señal de mutua aprobación – háganlo… todas estamos de acuerdo, incluso tu Darien, ¿cierto?

- sí, así es, solo tengo una duda, ¿de qué manera esconderemos el Loto?

- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! – Llegaba exaltada Hotaru a donde estaban todos reunidos – ¡lamento interrumpir pero debo decirles que en el muelle están atacando! ¡Debemos ir!

_En el muelle…_

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntaba Sora fastidiada ya que tenían demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar – Tal vez no se han dado cuenta, mejor hay que irnos…

- Ni se te ocurra dar un paso, ella nos dijo claramente que debíamos esperar a que ellos llegaran, así esperáramos un día completo, así que quédate aquí… mira ahí vienen – decía Atala – ¿lo ves? Tenía razón, ahora prepárate, sé que no son peligrosos, pero no hay que bajar la guardia…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntaba Sailor Mercury – ¿son de la legión?

- Valla que nos conoces… pero no hemos venido a charlar ni mucho menos a presentarnos con ustedes – decía irónicamente Sora – Estamos aquí por una sola razón, ¡queremos acabar con ustedes! – Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba esferas de energía hacia las sailors –

- eres algo débil para ser de la legión… - refutaba sailor Uranus – Ahora es mi turno… ¡Tierra tiembla!... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no les hizo nada mi ataque?

- sailor Uranus… siempre tan pretenciosa…piensas que todo lo puedes, crees que no hay rival digno de tu nivel… - decía un tercer enemigo que aparecía junto a Sora y Atala – pero lamento decirte que eso no te servirá en nada, después de hoy todas y cada una de ustedes rogará por conservar su miserable vida… por seguir robando oxigeno de este patético planeta… el cual dentro de muy poco pasará a ser solo polvo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – decía molesta Jupiter a aquella mujer que vestía de manera parecida a Azura con todo y la máscara solo que el color de su pelo era rubio y estaba trenzado –

- ¿Qué cual es mi problema? ¿Eres tan tonta o solo finges serlo? ¡Ustedes son mi problema! Ustedes y solo ustedes son el impedimento para que yo logre mi cometido…

- ¡Pues sentimos ser un estorbo para tus planes! Pero lamento decirte que nosotros estamos en este planeta con una sola razón, protegerlo de personas como tú, así que si es tanto tu afán de destruirnos será mejor que hagas tu mejor intento… ¿no lo crees Azura? – decía Darien completamente molesto por el hecho de que pensaba que esa chica era Azura –

- ¿Azura? Vaya vaya… - decía con aborrecimiento mientras concentraba una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano derecha – ¡Ahora veras!

- ¡detente! – Se escucho una voz femenina que venía de detrás de donde se encontraban todos –

- Fighter… ¡Tu qué demonios haces aquí! Esta no es tu pelea, ¡ni siquiera es tu planeta! – Gritaba la chica que había aparecido antes que ellas – ¿Acaso piensas ayudarles? ¡Después de lo que les hiciste! Que descarada eres…

- Lo sé, pero aun así me interpondré en tus planes…

- ¿De verdad? Entonces… ¡morirás! – intervino Atala mientras lanzaba una esfera negra hacia esta. - ¿ahora quien más se meterá en esto? – dijo al ver que su ataque era desviado por algo.

- Sentimos haber llegado tarde… - dijo Sailor Star Maker. Pero ya estamos de regreso.

- Hola chicas… - saludo Star Healer.

- ¿porque nosotras no intervenimos? – decía una chica de pelo color lila que miraba desde lejos como suscitaba todo. Debemos ayudarles…

- Tranquila, por el momento es mejor que ellos se vayan enfrentando… lo único que me inquieta es saber quién es la chica que viste como Azura… su energía me es conocida, además de que es demasiado poderosa… - respondió otra sailor de traje dorado.

- ¡Ya basta de presentaciones! Esto me está aburriendo demasiado, pero es una señal buena, no para mí, sino para ustedes, ya que por esta vez se han salvado… pronto volveré a atacar y entonces… me llevare conmigo a una de ustedes… ¡muerta! – dijo mientras una ráfaga de aire la envolvía para después desaparecer junto con Atala y Sora.

- ¿Eso fue todo? – Dijo Venus – ¿Así que solo se presentaron ante nosotras? Vaya…

- Ese no es problema Venus, el problema es que ahora si están decidida a todo, ahora en verdad es capaz de matarnos, en especial a mi… - dijo Darien mientras veía fijamente el lugar en donde minutos atrás había estado una chica que según Darien era Azura – Pero dinos ¿tu qué haces aquí? – le decía a Seiya – siento decir esto pero concuerdo con esa chica, después de lo que hiciste, no me explico cómo es que quieres ayudarnos.

- Yo no tengo que darles explicaciones de absolutamente nada, solo puedo decir que es mi deber ayudar, no por ustedes, es por alguien más, así que como ya no hay peligro aquí, mejor me voy… chicos – se dirigía hacia Maker y Healer –

- Si… - respondieron ambos para después desaparecer junto con Fighter –

- Ahora si todo está completamente desquiciado… primero Azura y esas chicas y ahora, ellos… - decía Amy –

- Chicas, será mejor que nos demos prisa en guardar el Loto – intervino Michiru –

- Es verdad, debemos darnos prisa, ahora todo corre contra el tiempo… - dijo Darien –

_En otro lugar…_

- ¡Te digo que es el alma del guerrero! ¡Eso es el alma elemental! – decía Sora insistentemente –

- ¡Estas loca! El alma elemental es solo el poder del guerrero, solo eso… - refutaba Atala –

- ¿Por qué tanta discusión por lo que es o no el alma elemental? – Decía la rubia con enfado – aquí lo único que importa es que debemos reunir suficientes para poder enfrentar de una buena vez esas sailors y acabar con Azura, eso es lo único que me importa…

- aun así, Sora tiene razón – intervenía Gerard – el alma elemental es en realidad el alma de un guerrero, así, si esta se le es arrebatada instantáneamente pierde la vida, muere… - dijo mientras atravesaba el pecho de Atala y sacaba una pequeña esfera de cristal resplandeciente y la sostenía entre sus manos – ¡esta es el alma elemental de Atala! – decía mientras la admiraba para después introducirla en el cuerpo inerte de Atala, el cual volvió a la vida después de haber sido depositada su alma elemental –

- vaya… eso fue demasiado extraño… - dijo Sora mientras observaba detenidamente a Atala – ahora comprendo porque es "el alma elemental"

- ¿te ocurre algo? Tu rostro se ve decaído… - decía Gerard mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla derecha de la rubia – tomate la tarde libre, que Sora y Atala se encarguen de seguir buscando…

- Gracias… _después de todo, no me eh acostumbrado a enfrentar el lado que alguna vez defendí… _

_Horas después…_

_El atardecer le estaba dando paso a la noche y una rubia sollozaba en los columpios del parque, aquel que tiempo atrás se había formado parte de su historia de amor, aquella que ahora no existía en lo más minino, que ahora lo único que había en su lugar era una tristeza tan grande como el infinito cielo; a pesar de todo, Serena no perdía la esperanza de que Darien llegara de la nada, se acercara a ella y volviera a comenzar todo, sabía que eso era solo una aspiración vana, de aquellas que solo se vuelven sueños y jamás se cumplen, pero esta vez, no sucedería de esa manera, esta vez, ese sueño se volvería una rotunda realidad…_

- ¿Serena? – Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos lapislázuli – Hola…

- Darien… - respondía ésta sorprendida a la vez que se levantaba estrepitosamente –

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A un lugar en donde no te pueda molestar, eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos, ¿lo recuerdas? – decía con cierto desdén en su voz –

- Lo recuerdo, y quiero disculparme por todo eso, también por lo que hice… no debí desplazar la frustración en ti, no debí… perdóname por favor…

- ¿crees que un lo siento arreglará el dolor que me causaste? ¡Já! Veo que ya no nos conocemos uno al otro, pero aprecio tus palabras, me alegra que te des cuenta de que te equivocaste al juzgarme de esa manera…

- Lo siento… pero dime, ¿Cómo estás? Te veo algo cansada, ¿has dormido bien?

- _después de todo se preocupa por mi… no debí haberle respondido de esa manera _- pensó Serena – Pues la verdad no, - decía sonriendo como tiempo atrás lo hacía – es que tengo muchas cosas que me roban el sueño y son agotadoras ¿y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Azura? – dijo sin creer lo que decía –

- Pues creo que van mal – respondía sinceramente Darien – pero no creo que sea buena idea que hable de esto contigo, - decía riendo – ¿sabes? Hacía mucho que no me sentía de esta manera, que enorme coincidencia, ¿no crees? Después de tantas cosas que sucedieron, hoy estamos aquí conversando amenamente, como si nada importara…

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro Serena, lo que sea…

- ¿tu ya me perdonaste? – preguntaba con cierta incertidumbre, ya que después de todo, jamás le había hecho esa pregunta –

- La verdad es que… creo que si, después de todo, el no hacerlo me haría alguien ruin… además, las cosas suceden por una razón, tal vez no era nuestro destino el estar juntos, si lo ves de esa manera, quizás ahora podamos ser amigos.

- puede que tengas ra…zón… - dijo Serena cortadamente ya que dentro de su pecho sintió como si una aguja se incrustara fuertemente –

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo Darien mientras tomaba a Serena ya que esta estaba a punto de caer al suelo –

- Estoy bien… - le dijo mientras tocaba su pecho, siendo para su sorpresa que lo que le lastimaba era aquel dije que Gerard le había dado, ya que tal parecía que se incrustaba en su piel –

- déjame ver… - intervenía Darien mientras observaba aquel dije de corazón – ¡Qué bello dije!

- ¡suéltame! – respondía abruptamente Serena mientras se levantaba y ocultaba aquel dije – Adiós Darien… - dijo mientras salía corriendo –

- después de todo, Serena no ha cambiado, sigue siendo la misma… eso creo… - se dijo a si mismo Darien mientras veía desaparecer a Serena –

_En otro lugar…_

- ¡que demonios es lo que ocurre con esto! – reprochaba la chica – ¡necesito una explicación!

- tranquila pequeña… es solo el poder que se hace cada vez más grande, así que solo sopórtalo un poco, créeme, después no sentirás nada, absolutamente nada… - respondía Gerard –

- Solo espero que sea verdad… - una vez que dijo esto, la chica salió de la habitación –

- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? – decía Sora mientras salía de la penumbra –

- sencillo, porque si se lo digo, todos nuestros planes se vendrían abajo…

_**Continuará…**_

_**chicas de verdad siento demasiado la demora, pero bueno, ahora si ya estoy de vuelta (creo hahahaha ya que la inspiracion es escasa en estos dias, tal ves sea la crisis) pero en fin, espero que les guste este cap y no olviden dejar reviews ya que son los que me dicen: ¡animo a seguir escribiendo! de verdad muchas GRACIAS **_


	3. Rapsodia Acuática

Capitulo 3

"Rapsodia Acuática"

_La noche era absolutamente cálida, las estrellas brillaban al compas de la luna, una luna que a pesar de verse realmente hermosa, no brillaba como siempre, había algo en ella que había cambiado, tal vez no era perceptible para los ojos de cualquier persona, ya que solo lo era para una: Serena…_

- Ahora no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que es lo que estoy haciendo… - se decía a si misma mientras jugaba entre sus manos una anillo, aquel anillo con el que se suponía Darien le había propuesto matrimonio a Azura – Estoy muy confundida, mi destino es incierto, tu eres lo único que me mantiene con vida, solo tu… Darien…

- disculpa… - decía Atala – Gerard quiere que comiences lo más pronto posible a recolectar la energía que necesitamos, lo más pronto posible…

- Dile que no se preocupe, mañana comienza la cacería… - dijo al tiempo que guardaba aquel anillo en un pequeño alhajero de madera – ahora por favor, déjame sola, tengo que descansar, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado para mi…

- Como ordenes…

_Al otro día…_

_A pesar de que todo comenzaba a tomar la forma que debía, Serena todavía no asimilaba su lugar en todo eso, el solo hecho de pensar que mientras ella sufría debido a que no tenía a Darien a su lado y que este a su vez disfruta de su felicidad con Azura, incluso con las chicas, le calaba la piel, y en su mente se creaban todas y cada una de esas imágenes, con lo cual lo único que conseguía era que todo ese odio, desprecio, rencor y toda clase de sentimientos emergieran para hacer de Serena un ente que solo podía sentir desprecio hacia los demás y hacia sí misma…._

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? ¿Cómo atacaremos? – Preguntaba Sora mientras le daba un trago a la bebida que tenia frente de ella – Hace demasiado calor, y si no actuamos rápido, me volveré loca…

- Vamos Sora, lo más seguro es que ella esté ideando un plan fantástico, uno en el que la sangre corra como rio, en donde solo veamos dolor, ¡mucho dolor! O que, ¿Eso no te gusta? – respondía Atala mirando que Serena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos – Ella tiene algo que hace que confíe en ella, creo que de verdad sus motivos son fundamentales en todo esto, no solo para que logremos lo que queremos, si no que de una buena vez desaparezca toda esa luz de esperanza que habita en este planeta…

- Pero… ¿Qué hay de los planes de Gerard? ¿Creo que se desvían un poco de los de esta?

- ¡Calla! Ella viene para acá… Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? – le decía a Serena.

- Se los diré para cuando lleguemos… ahora síganme.

_Sora y Atala esperaban impacientemente las ordenes de la otra chica, la cual solo había fijado su mirada en la puerta de lo que al parecer era la salida de una escuela o universidad en este caso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían llegado a ahí, y lo único que podían hacer era esperar a ver cuál era el plan…_

- Llegó la hora… - susurró la chica rubia. - ¡Vamos que esperan para atacar! –Les gritó impacientemente.- ¡Quiero que acaben con ella, la quiero muerta!

- De acuerdo... – respondieron ambas chicas.

- Vaya, vaya… gusto de encontrarte por aquí… - decía Sora mientras se paraba frente a quien sería su víctima. - ¿Me dejas que yo inicie?

- Adelante… hazlo – respondía Atala.

- Entonces… aquí voy…

_La chica no sabía de qué manera actuar, estaba completamente sola, además de que hacía mucho que no peleaba y aunado a todo eso había un pequeño inconveniente que ahora se volvía algo primordial para que ella conservara su vida: no podía transformarse…_

- ¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Mi broche de transformación no funciona! – se decía a si misma mientras trataba de hacer funcionar su broche y a la vez esquivaba los ataques de aquellas chicas.

- De nada servirá que intentes luchar, ¡el fin ha llegado para ti y solo te resta aceptar tu muerte! – gritaba llena de cólera la chica rubia que llegaba rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su víctima.

- ¿tú? Pero… ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes a la perfección que si acabas conmigo las demás sailors te buscarán hasta encontrarte, además no te sirve de nada matarme, si… si lo ves de esta manera, yo soy una sailor que no sirve de mucho… no me hagas esto… por favor… - decía entre sollozos.

- Vaya, después de todo tienes miedo de morir, veo que el ser una sailor scout solo es una estúpida pantalla para aparentar que son heroínas, desafortunadamente y en realidad son chicas comunes y corrientes… - le decía con desdén en su voz. – Pero no te preocupes, no te dolerá absolutamente nada, lo prometo… Atala.

- Claro… - respondía esta mientras se acercaba a la chica para después tomarla de los brazos de manera que esta no pudiera moverse –

_Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, a pesar de que en cierto momento titubeó con respecto a atacarla o no, ahora, al ver aquel cuerpo inerte que era detenido por Atala y lo que al parecer era el alma elemental de esa chica, una que hace mucho tiempo había formado parte de ella, una que hace mucho tiempo había sido su amiga…_

- Creo que brilla demasiado – dijo Sora mientras observaba detenidamente aquella alma elemental.

- Tienes mucha razón, esto brilla más de lo que debería, tal parece que hay algo mas… - decía rápidamente al ver que un haz de luz salía rápidamente de ese objeto-. ¿Qué demonios es eso? – exclamaba algo sorprendida al ver que dé el alma elementa de aquella chica se había desprendido una luz que ahora tomaba forma de lo que al parecer era una pieza de algún objeto.

- Esa pequeña pieza se me hace familiar… pero no recuerdo de donde… - le decía Sora a Atala, mientras miraba detenidamente ese pequeño objeto.

- ¡Basta! Sera mejor que nos vayamos, es más, lleven esto a Gerard, que él les aclare qué es lo que es, yo regresaré después…

- De acuerdo. – decía al unísono las otras dos chicas para después desaparecer.

_En otro lugar…_

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaba Mina al ver que Rei había estallado en llanto.

- No lo sé, pero algo muy grave ha ocurrido, esta opresión en el pecho me lo dice…

- Hola… ¿Qué pasa? – decía Lita al ver que Mina parecía asustada, mientras que Rei lloraba desconsolada en el suelo. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Rei? Y, ¿Dónde está Amy?

- No lo sabemos, tal vez tenia cosas que hacer, ahora lo que de verdad me inquieta es lo que siento, pareciera que es algo demasiado grave, será mejor que vayamos a ver a Michiru y a las demás – respondía Rei muy angustiada mientras secaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

- No hace falta que vayan a buscarnos, mi espejo captó algo demasiado extraño, es como si una estrella se hubiese apagado – intervenía rápidamente Michiru, la cual venia acompañada de Haruka y Hotaru.

- Lo más probable es que Azura haya comenzado con su cacería, es por eso que ahora debemos estar muy unidas, no solo por protegernos mutuamente, también por proteger el Loto, ya que es primordial que este no caiga en manos del enemigo, así fuera solo una parte de él, eso sería demasiado peligroso…

_Lejos de ahí…_

- ¿En qué tanto piensas Azura? – Preguntaba la castaña.- Desde que recordaste todo o parte de lo que es tu verdadera vida, cambiaste demasiado.

- Como no voy a cambiar, antes quería acabar con todo rastro de vida que existiera en el universo, ahora quiero y debo proteger lo que quería acabar, siendo la única constante en mi vida una: el Loto de plata, eso es lo único que no cambia, pero creo que en ocasiones tengo la ligera sensación de que hay algo más que olvido, algo que hace que mi corazón se sienta vacio, como si eso fuera demasiado importante como para hacerme sentir esta sensación en mi mente y en mi corazón; pero descuida, lo más seguro es que solo sean ideas mías. –dijo mientras se levantaba para después tomar un pequeño suéter y dirigirse hacia la puerta para finalmente salir.

- Pobre… A pesar de que haya recordado su misión, el amor que alguna vez sintió por Darien hace que su corazón esté inquieto – decía Ilithya desanimada.

- Tienes razón, pero si no le hacemos entender que su deber y obligación es proteger el universo, ella solo se enfocaría en eso, algo que en este momento es demasiado trivial…

_En un centro comercial de la ciudad…_

- ¿en qué tanto piensas Darien?

- La verdad en nada Andrew, solo es que, en esos últimos días han ocurrido demasiadas cosas raras, por un lado está Azura, la cual cambio totalmente; y por el otro está Serena, que para serte sincero, se comporta extraña – decía con cierto aire de preocupación al hablar de esas dos chicas, aquellas que aunque quisiera negarlo, formaban parte de su vida, una pequeña con carencias de estructura en esos días.

- Amigo, sabes que las mujeres así son, un minuto están contentas y al siguiente quieren asesinarte, por eso no debes preocuparte, yo te comprendo.

- Pude que sea eso, pero… mejor olvidamos el tema, el solo hecho de pensar en eso provoca que me duela la cabeza… Azura –susurraba al ver que esta caminaba tranquilamente entre los pasillos del lugar.- Lo siento Andrew, pero tengo que dejarte, acaba de pasar Azura, debo hablar con ella ahora que no hay nadie que me detenga.

- Claro, anda ve y suerte.

- ¡Azura! ¡Azura! –Gritaba mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella.- ¿Acaso no me escuchas? –Le decía al tiempo que tomaba aire.- ¿por qué me ignoras?

- ¿Perdón? –Respondía mientras le miraba con indiferencia.-

- Está bien, que te parece si te invito a comer, ahí hablaremos seriamente ¿ok?

- Es que yo…

- ¡Perfecto! Vamos –decía mientras le tomaba por el brazo sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar.- Llegamos, ¿sabes? Me siento como la primera vez que nos conocimos, de igual manera llegué y me senté en tu mesa, es tan excéntrico, pero después de todo, por algo nos conocimos, ¿no lo crees?

- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo en lo más mínimo, y creo que se a que se debe que usted me diga todas esas cosas y que yo no las recuerde, aun así tengo una duda, bueno no una, sino demasiadas, las cuales espero usted me ayude a aclararlas.

- Por supuesto…. espera, ¿dice que no me recuerdas? –Preguntaba incrédulo por lo que Azura le decía.- Pero, ¿Cómo puede eso pasar? Bueno, después de todo tú has regresado a la legión, tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que no me recuerdas, ya que después de todo soy alguien que debe ser olvidado…

- Espere, ¿Por qué usted sabe de la legión? ¿Usted es cómplice de ellas? Si es así, será mejor que me vaya, yo no tengo y debo de hablar con el enemigo –decía mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Aguarda! Yo no soy de la legión, tú eres quien pertenece a ella, Ilithya me lo dijo aquella vez que fui a buscarte… - se detuvo al comprender que lo que Ilithya le había dicho había sido una mentira para ocultar la condición de Azura.- Entonces la Azura con la que estoy hablando no es la misma de antes, ¿cierto?

- Así es –respondía esta mientras volvía a tomar asiento, al ver que el hombre que tenia frente a ella podía disipar las dudas con respecto a su vida antes de recuperar la memoria.- creo que esta charla será larga…

_Tiempo después, en algún lugar de Tokio…_

_Gerard estaba más que sorprendido, pues jamás se había imaginado que la chica fuera tan eficaz, ya que frente a el tenia el alma elemental de un guerrero, pero al igual que Atala y Sora, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era el segundo objeto, aquel que se había desprendido tiempo atrás…_

- ¿Ya saben que es eso? –preguntaba la rubia que iba entrando a la habitación.

- La verdad es que no, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que de verdad si es importante en este momento es que cumpliste, ahora son menos las guerreras que custodian este planeta, ¡Felicidades!

- no hay que felicitar nada, estoy cumpliendo con mi misión.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que te dejemos descansar, hoy parece que fue un día ajetreado para ti, ¿cierto? –Dijo Gerard al ver el rostro de la rubia.- Descansa bien, recuerda que debes acabar con ellas a como dé lugar.

- Y así será, lo único que quedará de ellas después de todo esto solo será el recuerdo…

_En el templo Hikawa…_

- ¿alguien de ustedes ya pudo contactar a Amy? –Preguntaba demasiado preocupada Lita.- Debió de haber llagado hace mucho tiempo, además, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo…

- Deja de decir esas cosas Lita, sabes que si algo le hubiera pasado, nosotras ya nos hubiéramos enterado –respondía Rei mientras trataba de disimular que estaba demasiado preocupada.- ¿Hola? Si Darien, dime que es lo que sucede…. ¡Por Dios! –dijo mientras tiraba al piso el teléfono para después comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.-

- ¿Darien?... ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Rei para que llore de esa manera? –Preguntaba con miedo Mina.- No… dime que eso no es verdad, ¿Cuándo fue eso? Ahora vamos… -dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono; en sus ojos se notaba una tristeza jamás vista en ella, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas por si solos, su rostro se oscureció por completo y lo único que pudo decir fueron solo unas palabras apenas audibles.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mina? Me asustas…

- Por favor llama a Haruka y a las demás, diles que nos vemos en el hospital… vamos Rei, tenemos que ir –decía mientras levantaba a Rei de donde se encontraba.

_Tiempo después, en el hospital…_

_Mira y Rei no dejaban de llorar, a pesar de eso, Lita, quien no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ocurría, no imaginaba lo extremo de la situación en la que se encontraban, poco tiempo después llegaron Haruka y Michiru, ya que Setsuna había estado ausente en esos días…_

- Llegamos lo más rápido posible, Lita, ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Preguntaba Haruka.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Amy? Desde que las vimos en el templo no la he visto.

- Mira, allá viene Darien, tal vez el nos dirá que es lo que pasa –respondía Lita.

- Chicas… la verdad es que no sé cómo decirles esto –hablada con un semblante demasiado triste, parecía que sus ojos habían llorado, pero a pesar de todo, lograba disimularlo.-

- ¡Yo no puedo soportarlo! –decía Rei que salía rápidamente del lugar.

- Ya dilo por favor, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí?

- Esta bien Michiru, verán, hace unas horas yo estaba en mi consultorio, cuando de pronto alguien de la morgue me solicitó ahí, la verdad es que desconocía el motivo por el que me llamaban, pero entonces cuando llegue… yo –decía con su voz entrecortada ya que era demasiado difícil para el darles aquella horrible noticia.- me pidieron que identificara un cuerpo, créanme que jamás me había sentido así, pero en el momento en que la vi… chicas, lamento mucho el tener que decirles esto, pero antes; por favor, ahora debemos tener más cuidado que nunca, el enemigo nos ha subestimado, por eso les pido que se cuiden mutuamente, ya que Amy no pudo hacerlo sola…

- ¿A qué te refieres con que Amy no pudo hacerlo sola? –preguntaba Lita algo confundida.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Amy… ¿Amy está muerta? –decía Michiru mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Haruka.

- Así es, según el reporte, la encontraron en un calejo cerca de la universidad, puede sonar raro, pero no presentó ningún tipo de golpe o algo que le causara la muerte, es como si solo hubiera cerrado los ojos para después morir.

- Ahora, como les habíamos dicho antes, de igual manera tu también Darien, deben tener extremo cuidado, deben de estar juntas, ahora solo son Rei, Mina y tu Lita, deben cuidarse mutuamente, y no se preocupen, nosotras también las protegeremos –decía Haruka con temple para que las chicas no tuvieran miedo, algo que en ese preciso momento se estaba apoderando de ellas.

_La noche era demasiado tensa, hasta el viento podía sentirse extraño, no solo por la muerte de Amy, sino porque todas sabía a la perfección que una de ellas seguía, tal vez podrían pasar días o semanas, pero con certeza sabían que irían por ellas…_

- Siento que haya pasado de esa manera, pero toda mi desdicha comenzó por tu culpa, tú fuiste quien provocó que yo pensara que Darien me engañaba contigo, por ti decidí dejarlo para después irme con Seiya, ahí fue donde mi vida se acabó, pero ahora ya nada ni nadie me puede detener, ni siquiera ustedes sailor scauts… no olviden que después de todo, yo soy quien les dio su poder y quien se los quitará, incluyendo su maldita vida.

_Continuará…._

_Siento de verdad la demora, pero sin más aquí les dejo este capítulo, ojalas les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews con sus comentarios, GRACIAS^^ _


	4. Venus

Capitulo 4

_**Venus**_

_Aun las chicas estaban dolidas por lo ocurrido con Amy, el dolor era insoportable y a pesar de que tenían y debían hacerle frente a lo que ocurría, les era demasiado duro poder continuar; no solo por el hecho que sus vidas estaban expuestas, sino que también debían proteger lo que celosamente guardaban: el Loto de Plata; una tarea difícil y dolorosa, a pesar de todo eso, ellas desconocían totalmente la parte más importante, aquella por la cual todos esos acontecimientos sucedían…_

- Este vacío me desespera… creo que será difícil seguir con todo esto, yo…. Yo no puedo hacerme la idea de que Amy no está, y mucho menos que pronto alguna de nosotras también no estará –decía con demasiado dolor y miedo Lita-.

- No debemos tener miedo chicas, a pesar de que sabemos que alguna de nosotras le seguirá a Amy, debemos ser fuertes e intentar a como dé lugar que no pase, después de todo, debemos seguir luchando, hacer frente a la situación y pelear hasta el fin, y si caemos, será porque ya no tenemos manera de seguir peleando, ¿me escuchan? –hablaba Rei con demasiada determinación, ya que al ver el rostro de las demás no podía derrumbarse, alguien debía mantenerlas de pie-.

- Tienes razón Rei, y te prometo que tanto Lita como yo, no nos dejaremos derrotar tan fácilmente, lucharemos por lo que el Loto y por nuestras vidas hasta que el último aliento sea arrebatado de nuestros cuerpos inertes, lo prometemos –decía Mina con un aire de esperanza, una que en esos momentos era vital para ellas, ya que no solo les daba poder para seguir sin su amiga, sino que también para defender sus propias vidas-.

_En otro lugar de la ciudad…. _

- ¿a dónde vas Azura? –Preguntaba Dama un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que esta saliera, ya que desde que había recuperado la memoria no salía en lo absoluto-.

- Solo quiero tomar un poco de aire, y necesito pensar algunas cosas, regreso luego.

- ¿Azura salió? Vaya, que bien –decía Ilithya contenta-.

- ¿Qué te parece si nosotros hacemos lo mismo? –Le preguntaba Seiya, que estaba escuchando música-. ¿Aceptas?

- Bueno… es que… tengo que… -tartamudeaba en sobremanera, al sentirse nerviosa ante Seiya-.

- Lo tomaré como un si –decía Seiya mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir-. Sirve que en el camino te decides sobre el lugar a donde vamos.

_En otro lugar de la ciudad…_

- ¡Ahh! Me encanta la comida que sirven aquí –decía una Sora glotona, la cual no dejaba de comer-.

- Me doy cuenta Sora, y tienes razón, la comida es deliciosa, ¿tú qué opinas Serena?

- Yo solo digo que debemos darnos prisa con lo que Gerard nos ha encomendado… -dijo mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente para después salir de restaurant-.

- Que genio… ¿debemos seguirla? –Preguntaba Sora-.

- No, ella aun no se adapta a estar de nuestro lado, así que solo debemos esperar a que ella nos hable, y entonces haremos nuestro trabajo, solo eso.

_Tiempo después…_

- Puede que todavía no te sientas en confianza, pero poco a poco te adaptarás.

- Eso espero, es que para serte sincera, ahora que comienzo a recordar todo, yo te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno relativamente, ya que solo te vi en una ocasión.

- ¿Enserio? –preguntaba incrédulamente Darien, al escuchar lo que Azura le contaba-. ¿Y qué ocasión fue esa?

- _Todo ha sido en vano… siguen juntos… -murmuraba Serena, la cual veía desde lo lejos como conversaba Darien con aquella mujer-._

**Flashback**

_- ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que peleaba con Galaxia y ella…_

_- Ella te mató. –respondía una voz distante-. Desafortunadamente ella te quitó tu semilla estelar, pero no te preocupes, es hora que regreses con Serena, la batalla ha terminado, el bien ganó y yo te llevaré a donde se encuentran todas._

_-Pero, ¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa? ¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto? _

_- No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí, ¡mírame! Aquí estoy –decía aquella voz mientras tomaba forma de una pequeña niña pelirroja de coletas y que sonreía enormemente-. Sígueme, te llevaré a donde se encuentra Serena, ella ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia._

**Fin flashback**

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu eres…? –preguntaba Darien muy confundido. ¡Eres la pequeña Chibi Chibi! Pero… ¿cómo?

- Es simple, tomé esa forma para pasar desapercibida, después de todo llegué para salvar a Dama, esa era mi prioridad, pero al ver que Serena necesitaba una persona a su lado, decidí quedarme con ella, aunque al final ella me ayudó a combatir al Chaos y liberar a Dama. Estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo, por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella? ¿Dónde está ahora?

Esas preguntas tomaron a Darien por sorpresa, ¿en qué mundo la chica con la que salía le preguntaría por su ex? Quizá olvidaba que la chica que tenía frente a ella era todo menos una chica común.-Nos separamos hace muchos años, tomamos decisiones que nos afectaron a ambos y… y no tuvimos una mejor idea que esa, separarnos. Pero no te preocupes, que ahora lo único que me basta es saber que te tengo a mi lado, que con tu compañía nada puede hacerme sentir mal, ni los recuerdos.

-¿En verdad sientes algo por mí? Es que… todo esto es tan nuevo, es tan difícil de explicar, sólo mira mi rostro, me siento sonrojada, siento una enorme sonrisa y… tus ojos brillan.

Darien miraba detenidamente a Azura, con sus manos delineaba cada contorno de su rostro mientras Azura sólo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar. Muy pocas veces se había albergado ese sentimiento en Darien y esas pocas veces fueron al lado de Serena, pero él sabía que debía dejarla en el pasado, que no podía aferrarse a un recuerdo y a una persona que ahora ya no existía. Azura, por otra parte, sentía como su ser se llena de pequeñas pulsaciones magnéticas, algo que le llenaba el espíritu, que le hacía sentirme en paz, una paz que no conocía, pero que gracias al hombre que tenía frente a ella podía sentir.

_Cerca de allí…_

Mina veía silenciosamente a una pareja, a pesar de que en algún otro momento ella pudo catalogar ese momento como romántico, ahora le oprimía el corazón, le hacía sentirse miserable y con un dolor enorme por no poder ser feliz como aquellas personas, por no haber encontrado a una persona que le amara con todo su ser. Desafortunadamente era tarde para hacer esas cosas porque pronto quienes le habían quitado la vida a Amy vendrían por ella.

-¿Por qué estás sola Mina? –Le preguntaba un chico que la miraba detenidamente desde que ella miraba a la pareja.- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?

-¡Déjame en paz Yaten! Tengo tantas cosas en qué pensar y no estoy de humor para soportar tus burlas. –Mina estaba decidida a irse, pero la mano de Yaten le detuvo, entonces como por arte de magia, una rara sensación llenó de paz su corazón.

-No quería ofenderte, ¿sabes? Salí a caminar, quería tomar un poco de aire, distraerme; entonces te vi, quise saludarte e invitarte a tomar un café. ¿Aceptas?

Mina no podía resistirse a la tierna mirada que Yaten le ofrecía, después de todo, ella siempre sintió algo por él, desde el primer instante ella decidió entregarle el corazón muy a pesar de que éste no le correspondiera en lo mas mínimo, pero ya no le importaba, después de todo, prefería morir de amor.

-De acuerdo, tomemos un café.

_El algún lugar de la ciudad…_

-¿Sabes por qué está molesta? Desde que salimos de aquel restaurante está con un humor de los mil demonios.

-Vamos Sora, pareces nueva, ¿se te olvida que es un proceso que se debe al poder que le otorgó Gerard? Aunque para ser eso, ella si se ve demasiado molesta.

-Yo lo único que quiero es que en algún momento nos diga que debemos atacar, ¡eso es lo único que pido!

-Pues tu deseo se ha cumplido.-dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Sora y Atala.- Prepárense, que hoy una scout muere…

-¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos Mina? ¿Desde lo que pasó con Seiya y Serena?

-Sí, ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Es difícil decir esto pero… yo… yo te he extrañado mucho. Me cuesta aceptarlo y más en frente de ti, pero desde la última vez que nos vimos, me di cuenta que tú le dabas un brillo especial a mi vida, lo digo por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos cuando buscábamos a Kakyuu. Sé que no son tiempos buenos, pero si me lo permites, si me das una oportunidad… permíteme hacerte feliz. ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo al ver que Mina rompía en llanto después de escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir es algo que esperé por muchos años? Me duele aceptarlo, pero es más difícil que tú y yo podamos estar juntos ahora. Tú mismo lo dijiste, son tiempos difíciles y… yo tengo miedo. Lo siento Yaten, pero será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, cuídate mucho por favor.-Mina se despidió con un enorme hueco en el corazón, su alma no podía más, era difícil dejar atrás su felicidad, dejar atrás su salida de emergencia para todo ese dolor que le asfixiaba. Corrió con más fuerza, como si en cualquier momento pudiera alzar el vuelo y escapar del dolor, de su muerte.

-¿Piensas que con correr lograrás que deje de amarte?-. Le gritaba Yaten mientras trataba de alcanzarla. -¿Crees que si huyes no te buscaré? ¡Vamos Mina! Luché tanto para aceptar que te amaba que esto no me hará dejarte, no me hará decirte adiós. ¡Escúchame! ¡Te amo! Y no quiero perderte, ¡No quiero!

-¿Sabes que Amy está muerta?- decía mientras se detenía y giraba para quedar frente a Yaten.- ¡Mataron a Amy! Es por eso que me alejo, porque aunque quiera quedarme a tu lado, sé que en cualquier momento será mi turno, por un momento pensé que si en vez de lamentarme vivía lo que me quedaba de vida… una vida en la que quizá podrías estar; pero no es fácil, menos ahora que sé que me amas, ¿Qué sentirías si un día te enteras de que he muerto? Quiero pensar que te dolería, es por eso que desde ahora te evito ese sufrimiento, ese que no se compara con el que yo estoy viviendo en este momento, que no se compara con el dolor que te estoy causando sólo por decirte que no podemos estar juntos. En verdad, no quiero que nada te pase, que nada te duela…

-¿Y crees que esto no duele? ¡Por favor Mina! ¡Por favor!-Le suplicaba mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-¡Que escena tan asquerosamente cursi! No sé ustedes chicas, pero esto a mí me revuelve el estómago; pero de eso nos encargaremos enseguida, Sora, Atala, encárguense de Star Healer.

Mina retrocedía rápidamente sin soltar la mano de Yaten, pero Sora y Atala de un solo golpe la alejaron de él, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un miedo inmenso recorrió todo su frágil ser. La mujer que tenía frente a ella tenía la mirada fría, sin vida, parecía que sus ojos reflejaban la muerte misma. Por otro lado, Yaten trataba de defenderse y salvar a Mina, pero no podía, cada intento era inútil, cada golpe era regresado con el doble de dolor, cada grito era señal de que estaba a punto de perder a la chica que le había entregado el corazón sin pedirle nada a cambio, que se había vuelto un recuerdo lleno de luz para su obscura vida. Un solo grito más se escuchó en la calle, Yaten sintió que la vida se le iba frente a él, que perdía esa luz, que había perdido a Mina…

-¡MALDITAS! ¡Esto no se quedará así!-gritaba un Yaten destrozado.- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué me quitaste lo que más amaba?

-Ya saben qué hacer con esto.-decía la mujer que le había arrebatado la vida a Mina.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te das cuenta que esa pregunta es absurda? Y bueno, la vida es así, cuando tienes algo a lo cual amas con todo tu ser, viene ésta y te lo arrebata, aunque claro, existe la posibilidad de que yo haga que te reúnas con ella, si así lo deseas.-hablaba mientras aplastaba el cuello de Yaten con su pie.- Es sencillo, solo aprieto con más fuerza y ¡listo! Estarás con ella, los dos juntos en algún lugar. Mejor no, quiero que les adviertas, tanto a los tuyos como a las scouts de una sola cosa: quiero que todos sepan que ahora todo será más cruel, más despiadado, y que se cuiden hasta de sus propias sombras porque pronto alguien le hará compañía a Mina y a Amy.-gritó mientras hería gravemente a Yaten.-y debes decírselos, o de lo contrario, tú serás quien se reúna con Mina.

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Hola! Una enorme disculpa a todas las lectoras de este fic, hacía mucho tiempo que no les daba un capitulo nuevo, espero que con este pueda remendar un poco mi desfachatez, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto y no dejarles en ascuas. Como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews, díganme, ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar después de esto? Háganme saber que les gusta y que no, leeré todos sus comentarios con mucho gusto. MUCHAS GRACIAS, UN ABRAZO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS._

_Atte. M. Chiba._


End file.
